


my blue heaven

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k fic [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marvel Universe, Meta Poetry, The Avengers - Freeform, aesthetic visuals described in words, color associations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper: lavender tea and the yellowed pages of an old book, pink champagne and sun kissed freckles</p><p>[character aesthetics]</p>
            </blockquote>





	my blue heaven

**natasha** : blood red roses standing tall against mounds of snow. sharp green thorns like needles piercing delicate skin. crimson lipstick on a paper napkin. midnight kisses under a crescent moon.

 

 **wanda** : gunpowder black on pale skin, red rubies around her neck. tendrils of gray smoke rising, a rare exotic flower bending toward the sun.

 

 **steve** : aged black and white photographs, drops of blood on bruised lips, navy blue with a red backdrop, tranquil green like trees bursting into life after a long winter, charcoal on canvas, a heavy curtain of rain on military olive, sunlight through a dirty window.

 

 **tony** : deep red swirled with gold, dark chocolate and strawberries. fresh white sheets and whiskey on the rocks. bare feet on polished wood floors. blueprints and rose colored glasses.

 

 **pepper** : lavender tea and the yellowed pages of an old book, pink champagne and sun kissed freckles.

 

 **bucky** : slick black leather over sleep wrinkled white t-shirt, layers of black and white newspapers taped to thin walls. navy blue wings and rich purple plums, black coffee with two lumps of sugar, soft hoodies. granite on lined paper and sunlight reflecting on silver.

 

 **clint** : blue violet overlapping black, orange and yellow wildflowers in a vase, the sharp edge of metallic arrow against taut bow, condensation on a cold lager.

 

 **bruce** : a tranquil ocean wave caressing golden sand, tiny seed breaking through soil with earthy green leaves, glowing LED lights in a darkened room, low whispers and flickering candles. herbal tea in a well loved mug that changes colors depending upon temperature.

 

 **vision** : rows of multicolored spices, rainbows refracting against gemstones, cool metal on warm skin, plaid button ups under v-neck sweater, the smell of fabric softener - _clean._

 

 **sam** : flocks of birds on a telephone pole, freshly squeezed orange juice and bright poolstick balls, smooth jazz and a worn bed in earth tones, the sun rising in the east with orange and pink swirls.

 

 **sharon** : pastel pink blush and bubblegum kisses, gunmetal gray with finger on the trigger, high heels and a string of freshwater pearls.

 

 **rhodey** : military blues with neatly pinned metals, rich brown eyes and drunken rambling. _touch -_ fingers brushing the nape of a neck, arms opening for a hug.

 

 **t'challa** : stinging tears on pressed suit and tie, vibranium claws turned sleek panther, beating heart on his sleeve, the sky right before a storm.

 

 **peter** : the rush of wind on your cheeks, intricate webs spanning wide and far, the sound of laughter in the background, a telescope trained on skyscrapers, faded blue jeans and a copy of borror and delong's introduction to the study of insects - hardback.

 

 **zemo:** absinthe on the rocks, wrinkled photographs in a brown leather wallet next to a folded children’s drawing, a crumbling building covered in debris, crayola on construction paper, his and hers wedding bands worn as a necklace, red ribbon on a paper map, piles of black vhs security tapes, gritted teeth and sleeping on the floor at night - fetal position.

**Author's Note:**

> there are more that I could've done but I figured I'd stop there. if there's a person you'd like though, lmk and I'll give you a description. 
> 
> I don't know what to call this, honestly. it's what I associate with the characters, how I see them. I tagged it in such a crappy manner, ha.


End file.
